cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Salarian: Controversy Shakes the Salarian Union 3 of 3
''Controversy Shakes the Salarian Union: Lies, Mad Science Experiments, and a Secret War? Part 3 of 3 is one of the retrospective articles prepared by CDN members to illustrate the events and changes that occurred during the year following the Reaper War.'' See Part 2 of 3. Controversy Shakes the Salarian Union: Lies, Mad Science Experiments, and a Secret War? Part 3 of 3 Salarians Establish Elected Council Data log: 7 months after the Reaper Invasion. Source:ANN In what the Salarian Democratic Union is calling it's first major victory, The dalatrasses have agreed to form an elected democratic council to advise the dalatrasses about “the concerns of the people”. The council is to made up of representatives from across Sur'Kesh and the colonies, enabling elected officials to petition the dalatrasses for changes in laws and policies. It remains to be seen how much power the council will wield, but hopes remain high among the SDU... MORE Political Unrest Grows in the Salarian Union As months pass without a solution to re-establishing contact with many of the extra-system colonies of the Salarian Union, more and more salarians are expressing anger and no confidence in Sur'Kesh's ruling clans. “Our people must be running out of resources,” Analyst Gillion said, “How long before the colonies can no longer produce the things that they depend on to live? Self-sufficient agricultural colonies may be able to survive, but many more colonies depend on trade for the basics of life. It is unacceptable that we have not even been able to communicate with these colonies in order to asses their situation.” But cluster-to-cluster travel is no simple task, and several clans have responded that solutions to surmounting this goal are in the works, but it takes time... MORE *''Encrypted message from Agent Red'' The council is a meaningless gesture meant to placate those calling for democracy. The ruling clans would never really give up any of their power. I don't know what's worse, their attempts at subterfuge or how they expect everyone to buy into. One thing is for sure, the SDU doesn't. We just intercepted a video feeding of a group claiming to be the SDU, and they are pissed. They claimed that they are sick of the dalatrasses lies and will do whatever it takes to bring freedom to the salarian people. It maybe be just an empty thread, but still. I am requesting that I and several of my people be reassigned to infiltrate the SDU. I know it is a long shot that these “Freedom Fighters” will be a real threat, but better safe than sorry. *''End transmission'' Salarians to Share Technology Data log: 10 months after the end of the Reaper invasion. Source: Galaxy News One Today, in an unprecedented move, the Salarian Union announced that it would begin to share its technology with its fellow Council members. “Now is a time for unity.” Dalatrass Linron stated. “The only way we can achieve that is by working together, sharing what makes each of our species great. For the salarian people, that means sharing our technology.” The new elected council established earlier this year is claiming this as a victory. The petition to share technology with close allies had been one of the first changes proposed by the council. “We are truly happy that the dalatrasses are listening to the people.” council member Golaron said. The list of technology is rumored to include advances in kinetic barriers, cybernetics, weapons technology and medicine, among other things... MORE *''Encrypted message from Agent Black'' Pathetic. Linron is grasping on to anything she can to keep her power afloat, but that ship is sinking, and fast. If she thinks that by taking the council's petition seriously she is going to appease the SDU, then she is more deluded than I could have imagined. Besides, Linron wouldn't dare tell the Council about the tech the STG science division had been working on. She'll offer them barrier upgrades and things like it, but our cloaking technology? The “augmentation” research? She'll keep those little secrets for herself. My guess is the SDU's last assassination attempt has her worried. They get closer every time. I've received some rather bad news today. Agent Red has gone MIA. For now, we are assuming he was killed while trying to infiltrate the SDU, but they have been turning our agents more often than I care to admit. How did we let this happen? *''End transmission'' *''WARNING: CRITICAL MESSAGE INCOMING. PRIORITY BLACK.'' They got nearly everything, Major. The SDU hit our science division last night, killed half the staff and made off with the vast majority the augmentation research. They knew exactly what they were looking for. I'm just glad that the scientist put the kill switches in 732, otherwise we would be looking at a commando squad of those things being used by our enemies. It's Agent Red. It has to be. He was one of the few who had access to that lab and research. I can't believe it, but the SDU turned him. I've managed to contain the story for now, blaming it on further “krogan retaliation” but that excuse is getting old, and every time the SDU completes an operation it gets harder to sweep it under the rug. We need to do something, Major. The SDU is more serious of a threat than we ever thought possible, and if we don't contain this now we will both live to regret it. *''End transmission'' Dark Times for Sur'Kesh Data log: 11 months after the end of the Reaper invasion. Source: The Sur'Kesh Times In the latest of what has been the bloodiest year of recent Sur'Kesh history, over 10 students and professors were killed in a bombing at Talat University. While this is the most public display of violence that has occurred over the last two months on Sur'Kesh, it is likely far from the last. Everywhere on Sur'Kesh there is a sense of fear and dread. Dalatrass Linron has continued to petition the council for immediate action to be taken against the krogan, maintaining that they are behind the attacks. So far, the Council has denied her request, citing a lack of evidence. Dalatrass Narra has been quick to point out that Linron's influence has reached its limits, and many speculate if Narra will move to question Linron's claim as leading Dalatrass. Law enforcement officials are also feeling the pressure of this crime spree, with many officers working around the clock to find those responsible. In spite of this, every day brings more acts and rumors of sabotage, assassination, and murder... MORE *''Transmission from Agent Black'' It's a war, Major. In a few short months the SDU has turned into one of the greatest threats the Salarian Union has ever faced. They have our tech, they have our agents... They are stronger than we could have hoped. We need help, Major. Now is no time for secrets. We should call in the Council, call in the SPECTREs before this war spreads any further. Someone needs to do something. And soon. *''End transmission'' (End file) Both the STG and Salarian Union have refuted the claims made in this document as false and meant only to divide the Union and her people. They have assured the galactic community that allegations of the Salarian Union spying on its allies and experimenting with Reaper and Cerberus tech is a ludicrous claim. Despite this, the Alliance has launched an internal investigation into the salarians working in high level positions or with sensitive information within the Alliance. It is hope that no evidence will be found to support the article's claim, but many express doubts against the salarians assurances. What do you think? Should we trust our salarian allies? Are they experimenting with Reaper technology? Have they started a shadow war? Will it spill over into the larger galactic community? Leave a comment below. Category:Retrospective